


Tea & Sympathy Under the Mistletoe

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-30
Updated: 2003-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. It's two days before Christmas,Donna's sick and Josh offers.... well - you read the title, didn't you? :)





	Tea & Sympathy Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tea & Sympathy Under the Mistletoe**

**by:** Brandy  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Although I asked Santa for Josh, I've been told that his body is otherwise engaged for the holidays... story of my life. He's promised the Magnificent Mark in my stocking as a consolation present. I suppose he'll have to do... *sigh*   
**Summary:** The title pretty much says it all. It's two days before Christmas, Donna's sick and Josh offers.... well - you read the title, didn't you? :) **Author's Note:** It's nearly Christmas. I'm feeling severely under the weather. I - (like the rest of you) didn't get to find out what Josh got Donna for Christmas, and we all know it must have been something worth waiting ALL THIS TIME for. I hate not knowing, and just KNOW it's going to be one of the those thing we'll just DIE wondering about ( like whatever happened to poor Sam). I'm feeling like crap and have a mountain of shopping left to do... and did I mention I don't feel at all well?? Anyway- this is my lame attempt at trying to cheer myself up, and maybe one or two of you too.... Thanks to all of you who helpfully responded w/ 'Swimtern's' proper name. :) If you're going to lapse occasionally into senility it's nice to know that you have helpful friends. **One more note:** I don't 'know' that Donna is secretly in love with J.S & C.G, or worships the Great Kate, but I do- so, in this case, so does she...;) ( and just one more... this is unbetaed- all goofs are mine) Feedback: is like a HUGE hot fudge sundae with strawberries, whipped cream and chopped pecans, two cherries and Josh to share it with. Or at least Mark .. ;) 

* * *

Donna was beginning to dislike the holidays. She was beginning to see a trend, and she didn't like it. Not at all. Not one little bit. The first Christmas in D.C. had been so hectic that she had barely thought of the holiday. The second one was a little better- especially when she remembered that incredibly sweet inscription in the book Josh had given her. The next Christmas was a bit rougher. Even though Josh had physically survived the shooting, he was still bleeding emotionally on the inside- something they had all overlooked until it was almost too late. The next one had passed with the cloud of the hearings and re-election hanging over them, casting a pall over all their spirits. Last year had been a bit better. She had gotten away, despite the raging snowstorm and a few last minute emergencies, but she had spent a good portion of the holiday regretting that she and Josh hadn't had a moment to say anything to each other before she left, along with her speculation over why Josh seemed to be acting so odd. Not to mention the niggling feeling that she had spirited away to a romantic chalet in the mountains with the wrong man. 

Now this year... this year when they had been through so much together, and things seemed to be finally falling into place, she had to get this miserable, atrocious flu. Was she always destined to have happiness snatched away just as she had it in her sights? It just wasn't fair! She pulled her old favorite robe a little closer around her and reached for the phone. Just as the person on the other end picked up, Donna was assaulted by a mighty sneeze. 

"Bless you, Donna." 

"Thanks... I think I'm sick." 

"Hmmm... and what makes you think that?" Josh asked, and Donna could almost see the smart-ass grin on his face. 

"Well, let's see... it may be the raging fever I have, or the constant chills- even though I'm wearing two pairs of socks, flannel pajamas, and a robe thick enough to be considered arctic wear. On the other hand it may be the constant sneezing, the scratchy throat or the watery eyes- or the hour I spent last night worshipping the porcelain god! What do you think?" 

"I think you sound awfully loud for someone who is as sick as you claim you are." 

"Josh! It's two days before Christmas and I'm sick! What's more -it's all your fault!" 

"My fault? How does it get to be my fault? I was over it a couple of weeks ago. How could you possibly blame me? Why not Toby or CJ, or any of the other ten people who got it after me?" 

"Because they all had the good sense to go home, while you stayed in the office like Typhoid Mary! Josh... I feel awful, and I'm going to miss a concert that I've been looking forward to for a month! Can I get a little sympathy here?" Donna whined pitifully, thinking that she had been especially looking forward to it for the last week, when Josh asked her to accompany him. It was the Congressional Christmas Party and YoYo Ma was making a repeat performance at the President's request. 

"Okay, okay- you're right. What can I do to make you feel better?" 

"Make me well so that I can go see YoYo Ma tonight," she replied petulantly. 

"Sorry, my magic wand is in the shop, but I can come by and keep you company," he offered. 

"Why would you do that? You can't miss the party..." 

"Are you kidding? Can you think of anyone besides the President and a handful of others that would miss me? We are talking about the Congressional Christmas party, you know..." Josh countered with a chuckle. He certainly wouldn't miss going. Truthfully the only reason he wanted to go at all was to have an excuse to take Donna somewhere special. He also knew she had been so worried about him the last time she'd had an opportunity to see YoYo Ma that she hadn't really been able to fully enjoy the concert. It would also be a way to share something with her that she loved. 

"Still, Josh... you have to go. It wouldn't be right," Donna replied ruefully. 

"Tell you what- if I can square it with the President, I'll be there. How about that?" 

"Well, I certainly don't have any plans. If you want to come by I'm sure that would be okay. Company would be nice, I guess..." she conceded, trying not to sound as pitiful and as needy as she felt. Feeling vulnerable was the worst part of being sick. 

"I'll try not to get too swept away in your excitement over spending the evening with me," he quipped, with a grin. He knew Donna hated feeling needy when she was sick, it went against her independent, take-charge nature. 

"I'm sorry- it's just... I hate being sick." 

"I know. Now- drink some juice, take your medicine, and get into bed and rest. I'll see you later." 

"Okay. Uhmmm- you still have your key?" 

"I do. So sleep well, and I'll let myself in when I can get there." 

"Okay. See you later." Josh sat there for a moment, making a list of things he wanted to pick up before going to Donna's later, then picked up the phone. 

"Hey Margaret, does he have a couple of minutes?" When Margaret replied in the affirmative, Josh thanked her, saying he would be right there. 

Josh walked into Leo's office and waited while he finished the call he was on. While the mood was a bit better than it was a few weeks ago, things were still a bit prickly between them and Josh was a little reticent about asking Leo what amounted to a personal favor. Finally finishing his call, Leo looked up at his Deputy with an inquisitive brow arched and asked, 

"What?" 

"Uhm- how mandatory is my presence at the Congressional Christmas party tonight?" 

"Why?" Leo asked. 

"Because if there's a graceful way for me to get out of it, I'd like to. Get out of it, that is," Josh replied. 

"Gracefully? When has that ever been a concern for you?" Josh bristled at Leo's question, once again feeling the knot of tension between them that had existed for the last few months. The reticence he had felt about approaching Leo was rapidly approaching full scale regret. 

"Look, if it's a problem I'll just work around it." Leo took in Josh's briskly worded offer and merely looked at him for a moment without commenting. Finally, with a bit of a sigh, he said, "The Congressional party, huh? The one that YoYo Ma is playing?" At Josh's quick nod, Leo continued. 

"Weren't you planning on taking Donna to that? She's going to be pretty disappointed if you blow it off." 

"She's not going. She's at home sick." Leo nodded, then said, "That's too bad. I know what a big fan of his she is" 

"Yeah. She was pretty disappointed." Josh replied, not bothering to inform Leo that he was hoping he could help her feel better, if not figure out some way of making it up to her. 

"Okay. Well, I suppose we can live through one party without you. You're officially excused. Oh, and Josh..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Tell Donna I hope she feels better when you see her later." Josh stood there for a moment, briefly flirting with the idea of asking Leo how he knew that he would be seeing Donna, then realized he already knew the answer. With a hint of a smile, Josh thanked Leo, then left. Leo sat behind his desk, thinking about his Deputy and the unique and currently strained relationship he had with the younger man, wishing there was a way he could improve things between them. Suddenly an idea occurred to him, and making a decision, he yelled for Margaret. 

Josh gathered up everything he was planning to take to Donna's place and yelled for Ryan. He walked into the office just as Josh was about to yell his name again. 

"You beckoned?" 

"Did you get what I asked for?" Josh asked, tossing things into his backpack. 

"Yeah, and I got him to sign it, just like you asked." 

"Good. Thanks, I appreciate it. " Josh said, adding the item Ryan handed him to his already overloaded backpack. 

"No problem. It's too bad Donna's going to miss the concert." 

"Yeah, but maybe this will help a little. Anyway I'm outta' here. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Okay. Tell Donna I hope she feels better," Ryan added as Josh passed him on his way out. He watched as Josh waved in reply, then turned away with a smile as he thought of the complicated pair of individuals he worked with. Josh let himself into Donna's apartment thirty minutes later. He had stopped at his favorite deli and purchased two large cartons of the best chicken soup that he had ever tasted -outside of his grandmother's, that is. Donna had first discovered it when he was recovering from the shooting, and swore that it was the kind of comfort food that should be reserved for the very ill or the very deserving. In Josh's opinion, Donna fell into both categories. He also had the makings of one other comfort delicacy that he knew was a particular guilty pleasure of Donna's. That, added to his other surprises, would hopefully make up - at least a little- for her missing the concert. 

As he made his way through the living room and into her kitchen, he noticed that Donna had made sure a lamp was lit in the living room to welcome him when he arrived. He smiled to himself as he thought of her deeply ingrained sense of caring for others and was glad he could return the favor in some small way. 

As he was putting away things in the kitchen, he heard a sound behind him, and turned to see Donna standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wrapped in her big fluffy robe and looked sleep-rumpled and dreamy-eyed. Josh smiled at the sight of her, thinking that she had never looked so adorable. 

"Hey... did I wake you coming in?" 

"No... I was getting up to get some juice. Did you just get here?" 

"Yeah. I brought some good stuff,"he informed her with a grin, then asked, "Are you hungry or just thirsty?" 

"Mmmm... both, I think. What did you bring me?" she asked looking around him to the bags that sat on the counter. "Is that a bag from Klein's Deli?" 

Josh side-stepped in order to prevent her from peeking in the bag, then reached up to cup her cheek with his hand. 

"Not so fast, Miss Nosy." Donna was about to protest when Josh silenced her by touching his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in the pleasure of feeling Josh's lips on her skin. It didn't matter that it was the same sort of thing her mother used to do when she checked for a fever. It was Josh, and he was warm and close and she wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms. Just when she was about to give into her desire, Josh pulled away, ever-so-slightly, and with a lop-sided little smile said, " I think your fever's all gone. That's a good sign." 

"Yeah.... I'm even feeling a little hungry," she replied, her voice sounding husky and a little breathless. 

After a moment of being caught up in the way Donna sounded when she said hungry', he remembered himself and said, "Well, that's good- because I brought you the best chicken soup in the world, and you can't have it if you have a fever." 

"Well, then... I guess your timing is just right. Can I have some?" she asked, her head tilting to the side as she gave him a hopeful smile. Again, Josh was more caught up in the delivery of the question than in the actual question, and it took him more than a reasonable amount of time to answer. When he finally made himself remember that her request had been for soup and not something far more intriguing, he said, 

"Yeah... go in the living room and get comfortable. I'll heat it up and bring you some." With those words, Donna turned and started for the living room. Josh watched as she walked into the next room, but he could almost swear that she had looked almost wistful as she glanced back at him on her way out. Mentally shaking himself, Josh went about preparing the promised soup. Just as he was about to empty the container into a saucepan and put it on the stove- because Donna had warned him that really good soup must never be heated in the microwave- she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and stood there. 

"You need something?" 

"Yeah- can you wait on the soup for a little bit? I was going to take a quick shower." 

"Sure... I'll just heat it slow." 

"Slow and steady- that's the best way," she agreed with a grin. "I won't be long." 

"I'll be right here." Josh stated unnecessarily. Like there was any other place he'd rather be at that particular moment. Although, as he glanced down the hall as Donna closed the bathroom door and he heard the shower come on, there was one place he could think of.... 

Fifteen minutes later, Donna joined Josh on the couch as he was watching television while he waited for her. She watched with semi-amused interest as he flipped through the channels at lightening speed before finally turning to her. 

"I've always been amazed by this phenomenon. Do males carry some recessive gene that requires them to see everything on t.v at a snap-glance before deciding on one of first three channels they saw?" Donna asked with a grin. 

"I don't know. Would you like for me to find out if there's literature on the subject?" he asked solicitously. 

"That's assuming you'd be able to find something that I couldn't..." she quipped in return, rolling her eyes and chuckling. 

"You came out of that shower awfully saucy," he commented. He took in her rosy skin and her eyes that were bright from all the rest she's been able to finally get. She definitely looked a lot better than she had two days ago. She even looked better than the adorable pose she had presented when she walked in on him in the kitchen. 

"I have amazing recuperative powers, " she declared. 

"Well, that's good- because I have quite the evening planned for us." 

"Really? What?" Donna asked expectantly. 

"First things first." Josh said and darted into the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying a tray with a bowl of the aforementioned soup, a tall glass of apple juice and a vase containing a single red rose. Donna was touched by the thoughtfulness of both what he was offering and the trouble he had gone to present it to her. 

"Have I told you that you can be very sweet at times?" 

"You mentioned it once I think... or maybe I imagined it." 

"Well, I'm sure I did mention it before. In any case, it's true." 

"Thank you. I aim to please." 

"At times..." Donna quipped as she inhaled the wonderful comfort of Klein's world famous chicken soup. 

"Do you want to know what else I have for you?" 

"Yes, please," Donna answered with a smile and an innocently pentinent tone that Josh didn't entirely believe. He arched a slightly disbelieving glance at her that ended up turning into a grin, before reaching behind him and grabbing a Blockbuster bag. He dropped it next to her, and said, "Look inside." When Donna did she couldn't help but smile. 

"You really can be very, very sweet sometimes," She said as she pulled out the movies that Josh had brought. ' Philadelphia Story', 'Mr. Smith Goes to Washington' and 'Bringing Up Baby'. 

"I know. I also know that you are secretly in love with both Cary Grant and Jimmy Stewart, and that you worship Katherine Hepburn. I know all your guilty secrets, Donnatella Moss." 

"All of them?" Donna asked with an arched brow and a slightly amused look. 

"Well... most of them, but I look forward to expanding my field of knowledge in that area." 

"That sounds promising." 

"Indeed it does.... I have more." 

"More?" 

"More surprises." 

"I'm beginning to like your surprises." 

"Thank you. Wait until you see what else I have." 

"Do I have to wait?" Donna asked with a little pout. 

"Eat your soup like a good girl, and I'll make you your favorite comfort dessert." 

"Ice-cream soda with whipped cream and two cherries?" Donna asked, her eyes dancing like a little girl on Christmas morning. 

"Yes. Do you realize how much you look like a little kid when you said that?" 

"It's not nice to mock a person's guilty pleasures, Josh," she chided, all the while unable to keep the grin off her face. 

"Will you forgive me if I tell you I have one more surprise?" 

"Just one more? I was just starting to enjoy this," she replied. 

"Don't be greedy, Donna. After all, it is almost Christmas- and you still have that gift to look forward to," he reminded her. 

"That's true. Can I get a hint about that?" 

"No. You can have your last surprise... if you're a good girl." 

"Josh- trust me. I'm good." Josh was once again rendered momentarily speechless by the delivery of those words in her still husky voice. Finally, remembering that he was there to take care of her and not to fall into bed with her, he said, "You know what- I'm going to take your word for that and give you your last surprise." 

As he reached around to grab his backpack, he could of sworn he saw disappointment pass over Donna's features. Deciding that he must be imagining things, he pulled the last item out of his backpack and handed it to her. She looked at the item in his hand, and a slow, wide smile lit up her face. It was YoYo Ma's newest CD. She immediately knew that this was Josh's way of trying to make it up to her for missing the concert. 

"Oh, Josh! This is so sweet! Thank you so much." She reached over and gave him a hug. When she eventually drew away from his embrace he said, " Look inside. There's something else." 

Donna opened the CD case, and written across the liner notes were the words: 'From one music lover to another- Sorry I missed you, YoYo Ma' 

"How did you manage this? I know you didn't have enough time to see him at the concert before coming over here." 

"I didn't. I was able to get it to him earlier in the day. I am, after all, a very powerful man." 

"Don't forget handsome," she reminded him. 

"I don't like to brag..." Donna rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"And funny! You are an hysterically funny man!" 

"Fine- laugh it up. I still have your Christmas present in my pocket- remember that, funny girl," he threatened. Of course Donna knew it was all bluster. Josh would never withhold her present. 

"I'm impervious to your threats, Josh. I thought we established that." 

"Yeah- but you're still burning with curiosity, aren't you?" 

"What I'm burning with is for me to know and you to find out," she replied saucily, leaning close to him with a daring look in her eyes. 

"Okay- you're just messing with me now... aren't you?" A look passed between them in that moment, and both of them knew they were on the absolute precipice of taking a huge and momentous plunge. They were about to cross a line they had been flirting with for far too long. Just at that moment, Donna's doorbell rang. Donna slid off the couch and when Josh heard who was at the door, he followed after her. It was Leo. 

"Hi... I just came by to check on Donna, and drop off something," Leo said, looking past Donna to where Josh stood behind her. Josh didn't say anything, and to fill in the increasingly awkward silence, Donna said, "Come in, Leo. I'm feeling much better, thanks." 

"No, I can't. I've got a thing... I just came by to make sure you were feeling better and give you this," he said, handing her the envelope he was holding. 

Trying to conceal her surprise, Donna took the envelope, and at his encouraging nod, she looked inside. Once again that evening, she was touched and very pleasantly surprised. Inside the envelope were two tickets to Yo Yo Ma's concert at the Kennedy Center in February- front row center, as well as backstage passes for after the concert. Noticing what Leo had brought, and the look of absolute joy on Donna's face, Josh couldn't help but smile. He exchanged a look of gratitude with Leo, not feeling even the tiniest bit upset at being so blatantly upstaged. After all he thought- there was still Christmas... 

"Not too shabby, Leo," Josh said with a grin. Donna added her own thanks as well, telling him that she would hug him, but she didn't want to risk still being contagious. 

"Yeah... well- I know you were looking forward to going tonight, and you're a big fan..." 

"It was really very sweet." 

"It wasn't a problem. Anyway... I've got this thing." 

"Thank you again for coming by." 

"Yeah...well- you finish getting better. We need you- but not until after Christmas. You've earned the rest." 

"What about me?" Josh asked half-jokingly. 

"You earned having her- what more do you want?" Leo replied with a grin as he turned away. Just as he was about to turn the corner Leo turned back, and noticing both of them still standing in her doorway he said, "By the way- you're standing under the mistletoe. You might want to do something about that." Josh and Donna looked at each other, and then looked up to see the sprig of mistletoe tacked above them. 

"Well... what do you know about that? Isn't there a law about that, or something?" Josh asked with a devilish smirk. 

"Well- yeah, I guess. There's something funny though..." 

"What?" 

"I didn't put that there, did you?" Donna asked. 

"No... really. I didn't notice it when I came in either." 

"Hmmm... that's awfully funny," Donna said, confusion creasing her brow. Then Josh looked down the hallway, in the direction Leo had gone and said, "Maybe it's not that funny..." Donna followed the direction of his thoughts and with a shrug and a smile said, "Well, I don't need to have a house drop on me. You feel like taking a chance on fate, good timing and a little Irish match-making?" 

"I'm ready whenever you are," Josh replied as he pulled Donna into his arms closing the door behind him. Who needs mistletoe when what you have is meant to be? 


End file.
